Halo: The Black Widows
by Allen Maverick Ivers
Summary: Carried thousands of light years from the Covenant home world, these creatures now spawn on Earth. Alien creatures more vicious than the Flood, & more ruthless than the Covenant. Rated R for graphic violence, language, and gore.
1. Prologue

Halo: The Black Widows  
  
Prologue  
  
They sat in wait, all around the Covenant. The creatures moved soundlessly, and fast. These were not the Flood, but something else. The Covenant didn't know what they were. All they knew was that they were being hunted. Carried thousands of light years from the Covenant home world, these creatures now spawn on Earth. Alien creatures more vicious than the Flood, more ruthless than the Covenant, and perhaps, they shall prove to be more skilled than the Spartan, Master Chief.  
  
They sat around the Covenant. Three Elites, a few Jackals, and a dozen or so grunts. A force to be reckoned with, but the creatures didn't give it a second thought. They surrounded them, and waited. Their trap was laid, and the Covenant were walking into it.  
  
Unsuspecting, the lead Jackal ran out front. A deep scar, given to him by friendly fire from a dying grunt on Reach, was drawn across it's eye. It's golden shield gleamed, ready to throw off any attack, known or not. It as standard protocol to keep them on at all times, especially on Earth.  
  
The scarred Jackal sauntered forward, plasma pistol at his side. He tripped the trap. The creatures moved in.  
  
Nothing was left when they were done.  
  
The creatures disappeared like ghosts, killing and mutilating swiftly and descisivly. The Covenant never knew what hit them. All but one.  
  
A Covenant Elite, the rear guard for the squad, came up when the creatures were all gone. The Elite walked forward, and then stopped. His eyes scanned the area. His team was nowhere in sight. "Yatkou worried," the creature said in its backward tongue. It sounded perfectly normal to him, but to any human around, it sounded backwards.  
  
The creatures had come and gone, killing all in sight, but one, very lucky Elite would go back and report a most terrible incident. The Black Widows were here. 


	2. Diamond Squadron

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved with the Master Chief, Covenant or events in the Halo game. The alien race encountered is loosely based on the creatures in James Cameron's Aliens. They are my creations, however, my inspiration I have thanks to James Cameron and his team. Congratulations to Bungie for a great game, and James Cameron for a great movie! Halo: The Black Widows  
  
Chapter 1 Diamond Squadron  
  
"Alright, Tiger, bring the camera back for another pass. I think I saw something," Eric 'Tiger' Gall heard the voice of COM officer Daniels in his headset. The monotonous voice got irritating, but then again, that was Daniels's job.  
  
"I didn't see anything," Eric replied.  
  
"Lieutenant, it's Dedrik's orders."  
  
Damn! Eric rotated the F-61 Ranger and turned the plane back to circle over the hill. Dedrik was a moron, with too much money. And he wanted military status. Those things, together, created havoc. Dedrik spent too much of his time making sure discipline was maintained everywhere, that he didn't check himself!  
  
"Daniels, what'd you see? It's a barren hill, with some carbon scoring, possibly a missed Wraith tank shot. No movement."  
  
There was a long pause, "I didn't see anything. Dedrik did."  
  
Eric cursed, and brought the plane back around again, beginning the dull circle again. The plane's hydrogen engines roared in the cockpit, but not a thing could silence his ears. Those little flaps of skin on the side of his skull had saved his rear much more than any radar had.  
  
"How many convoys is it, now?" Eric asked.  
  
Dedrik's voice broke in. It had a sharp sound, almost as if he had been neutered. Dedrik's file had read that he had been part of a children's choir. before Dedrik had erased it anyway, "Don't ask questions! Just do your job!"  
  
"Then, can I get my Thunderbolt, and go bomb some Covenant?" Eric responded.  
  
"Mark that hill as a danger zone," Dedrik said to someone back at the Prometheus base.  
  
Eric grinned as he passed over the hill. It was just like all the others. A round hill top, not any trees or cover in sight. Some carbon scoring around the place, giving it almost a pocked marked look. It suggested a battle, but there was no blood, or sign of bodies. Eric snapped some pictures, as per standard procedure. The photos looked like all the others.  
  
How many convoys was it? Four? Yes, that was it. Four convoys and countless missing Covenant battle squads. Wild animals? What bullshit!  
  
"I'm going around for a final pass, slow Delta circle," Eric said, the mouthpiece covering his face muffling his voice slightly.  
  
"Confirmed," Daniels again. Good to hear him again, instead of Ferret Face.  
  
The circle was slow, and Eric managed to get a few more snapshots, but nothing more interesting than his first pass, "Mission complete. Prometheus, I'm comin' home."  
  
"Approach vector confirmed. I'll see you on the flight deck!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Get that processed ASAP!" Daniels handed Eric's flight recorder 'black box' to an engineer. He nodded, and ran off towards the debrief station to prep Eric's recorder.  
  
"Dedrik-" Daniels began.  
  
"Hates my guts. Anything actually hot off the press?" Eric cut in, tucking his flight helmet under one arm.  
  
Daniels shrugged his shoulders, "No."  
  
Grinning, Eric took the chance to leave the busy flight deck before Dedrik could intercept him for the daily WTFO report. Daniels followed him.  
  
The deck was huge, being a ground based facility. Several triangle shaped Rangers were on the base floor, being led off to hangers and such. Lightly armed, but fast as hell, the Ranger was one of Eric's favorites. Parked in hangers, and repair docks, were numerous Thunderbolts and Catapults.  
  
Thunders were beautiful pieces of modern technology, fielding a pair of Gauss rifles, initially invented by the famous Dr. Gauss. Imagine a heavy lead rocket getting hurled at you by magnets. The magnets accelerate the round up to ten times faster than the speed of sound. A small rock would make a huge dent. The ship itself had an interesting shape. A long craft, with wide, thick, delta wings which held the weapon systems, created an aura of danger, and strength.  
  
The Catapult, on the other hand, wasn't an air superiority fighter. It was a bomber, and the biggest plane you've ever seen. More missile ducts than any ship in the fleet, and very few gun ports. The ship was named after its look-alike. The pilot sat back on a long shaft so he could see all around him. Weapons, engines, and the reactor were housed a distance beneath, in the main part of the ship. Probably, the ugliest thing Eric had ever seen, but it got the job done.  
  
"Lieutenant Gall!" Oh, crap! Ferret Face!  
  
Sure enough, Major Dedrik marched up. He certainly lived up to his nickname. A long, ugly nose, beady eyes, and a thin face. The man's hair was falling out so you had to pity him to an extent. But, there was something about the guy you just wanted to hate.  
  
"Major," Eric responded, out of courtesy.  
  
"Don't turn your back on me!"  
  
"I'm facing you," Eric said, grinning.  
  
Dedrik scratched at his bald spot, and Eric watched as a short strand of hair fell off the beginnings of a bald spot, "Oh, well, you should do it more often."  
  
"If I do that, sir, it'd be healthier for me to stare at the sun!" Eric quipped.  
  
Daniels decided to join in, "Or drink half a gallon of Covenant ale!"  
  
"Oh, now that pushes the limit!" Eric said, turning toward Daniels with a smug look on his face.  
  
Dedrik shook his head and stomped off. Eric clapped hands with Daniels in their traditional fashion, as the mismatched pair sauntered off to pilot country, watching a disconcerted Dedrik march off to annoy another pilot, and CC officer.  
  
* * *  
  
The hallways were just like ones on a cruiser, making it seem like you're in space, so if you get transferred it's not a large change. Many steel doors opened off into dorms and bars for the pilots. One of which was known only as The Tavern. This was Eric's home.  
  
Waving goodbye to Daniels, Eric walked into the bar. The room wasn't packed, almost empty. Round tables were strewn around, with maybe a few people hunched over them, some even sleeping on them. The bartender was drying out a pilsner glass, and nodded at him.  
  
"Hey, Tiger!" A woman's voice welcomed Eric into the room. Eric turned his head to the Ace table, a table pulled away from the others, where most of the best pilot's ate. His eat was marked and saved at all times with his callsign, Tiger. The woman who called was Falcon, one of the most daring pilots in the fleet. She was a brunette, long hair, and eyes to die for. Definitely thin; comes with throwing up lunch every barrel roll at the Academy. She was fit, and strong too. Falcon could fly circles around a Covenant Banshee in a Catapult! The best in Emerald Squadron. She was also his Squad leader. And his crush.  
  
"Falcon! Hey!" Eric jogged over to the table, and dropped himself down into his assigned seat. He continued to stare at his squad leader, watching the others in his peripheral vision.  
  
Three other pilots were at the table. Two of which he knew very well, and another he flew with sometimes, but kept to himself. The loner was just that, known as Lonestar. No one knew his real name, and he probably didn't know it either.  
  
The other two were pretty much in each others arms, and almost never weren't. The man was Raptor, always acted like a Velociraptor of the early periods of Earth. If you've seen his plane, you're already dead, with a missile in the side of your plane. His air was long, tied in a ponytail near the top of his head. He had a wide jaw, and big blue eyes. He had this killer puppy face. The girl was Paladin. She had gorgeous red hair that fell across her face in little streaks of flickering light. Blue eyes lit up her face, and full, ruby lips graced her triangular jaw. Yet another of the best looking, Ace pilots in Diamond squadron.  
  
"Dedrik giving you hell?" Raptor asked, one arm looped around Paladin's slender neck.  
  
Eric nodded, raising one hand for a drink. The bartender had been ready and placed a Heinz right in his hand. The condensation on the bottle cooled Eric's hand, and he felt the slippery surface begin to slide through his fingers. Bracing it against the table, Eric popped it open with his hands. The bottle cap bit into his hand, but right now, Eric was showing off for Falcon. He didn't care. But, Raptor's question was beginning to hang "You bet he did. Gave me Daniels the trip to space."  
  
The 'Trip to Space' referred to having to run from Covenant battle cruisers, knowing they'll catch you and beat the crap out of you, leaving you floating through space like an empty bottle in Old Earth's oceans.  
  
Raptor winced, and took a swig of his own Heinz drink. Before gulping down the beverage, he kissed Paladin, and Eric watched as she gulped instead of Raptor. Eric's face contorted for a moment, thinking about what had just transgressed. Gross. I like girls too, but that's disgusting!  
  
Falcon laughed, her voice singing across the air to Eric, soothing his sordid thoughts. Yep, everything was right. except the war. Eric gulped down drink after drink with the four. But something was itching at Eric's mind as alcohol began to impair his mind, and memory. What trashed that hill? 


	3. Phantom

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved with the Master Chief, Covenant or events in the Halo game. The alien race encountered is loosely based on the creatures in James Cameron's Aliens. They are my creations, however, my inspiration I have thanks to James Cameron and his team. Congratulations to Bungie for a great game, and James Cameron for a great movie!  
  
Halo: The Black Widows  
  
Chapter 2 Phantom  
  
Two days later.  
  
"Alright, Tiger, two Banshees coming in on convoy Delta Four, at Vector 309, 8 miles out. Be advised!"  
  
"I copy, Raptor, movin' into position!" Eric swung the Thunder fighter around, the plane turned sideways, so the ground was three hundred feet to Eric's right. The banshees were moving at their top speed: Mach 4. That was their top, at least in atmosphere. The Thunder was slower than that, but definitely more powerful, "Stay with the convoy head, Raptor. Also, while you're alone, check on Paladin and Spike. There may be more of them.  
  
"Good huntin', Tiger!" Raptor called, maneuvering his own Thunder to follow the large ground convoy. The convoy was a huge string, almost a mile wide, and at least ten miles long. In that mess of machines and tanks were men and ammunition. They were headed to the battle at the Grand Canyon, and needed some escorts. Eric and his team just happened to be in the right area.  
  
Eric pushed the throttle's t-shaped stick forward, jetting the Thunder fighter into overdrive, launching the ship forward, and thrusting him back into the firm seat at 4Gs.  
  
"I got 'em!" Eric tapped his radar screen to clear static from the viewer, "Two mediums, probably Banshees, honin' in on the convoy head. Arraging intercept course."  
  
The screen glowed green for a moment, as a radar pulse searched again. Two blips appeared on the display, "Confirmed. Two bogies."  
  
He could see them now, the purple menaces. They sort of looked like a mutant squid, at least to Eric. But. "NEGATIVE, CONTROL! Three bogies, two mediums and a Phantom class bomber!" The bomber had hid itself in the Banshees radar shadow. The Banshees were almost half a mile ahead, giving both radar and missile cover.  
  
"Raptor, you get that?"  
  
"Yeah, Tiger, I got it. My onboard alerting the convoy as we speak.," his voice was panicked. The bogies were three miles out. There was no time to prepare for a Phantom!  
  
The Phantom looked like a huge flat bat, it's wings extended outwards, horizontally. No rudders, or visible engines, but it was a pilot's menace. Three onboard plasma cannons, two plasma torpedo tubes, and the famed energy barrage, unleashing a tornado of plasmic energy down on a target, decimating anything within a one mile radius. It could bomb in under a minute.  
  
"MOVE IT, TIGER!"  
  
"Fox two!" The Thunder jerked as one of the plane's Phoenix heavy warhead missiles flew towards the Phantom. One Banshee swerve to dodge the missile, giving for a moment the three blips on Eric's radar.  
  
The missile flew, and deflected off the Phantom's armor, to explode at a save distance. The Banshees broke off to intercept, firing off Plasma rounds.  
  
The small pulses of energy burned into the Thunder's armored plating, but the ship was meant to take that kind of beating. Eric squeezed his trigger and burned his own kind of damage. The Gauss rifles of a Thunder are powerful enough to strike fear into the hearts of any Banshee pilot. The tank round from the rifle, fired at semi-automatic speed and launched at speeds in excess of 1000 kilometers an hour, could disintegrate a Banshee and keep on going. They were perfect for dogfights, but Eric knew that the Phantom's tough armor plating would only bounce the Gauss back at him.  
  
The Banshee on the left sped forward; they were proceeding towards him at the Covenant's standard echelon formation. Perfect! Eric smiled, and pushed both sticks in his hands forward. The Thunder immediately launched towards the ground. Chicken, anyone?  
  
As suspected, more Plasma shots over the Thunder's 'shoulder' told Eric they were following. Excellent.  
  
The ace pulled back on the throttle, pushing the air brakes, to slow his fall just so little, but just enough. He then reversed the twin driving sticks, dricing the joystick back, and pushing the throttle forward. The result?  
  
Eric's Thunder touched-and-went as he called it. The craft's underbelly scraped the ground, before the Thunder flew back into the sky. The Banshees weren't so lucky.  
  
The Covenant craft both ignited in flames and shards of metal flew in all directions as both rounds hit their targets.  
  
"The Phantom is opening bomb doors, Tiger! Hurry!"  
  
"I'm not in range, Control!" The clock in Eric's head ticked off the seconds. He had thirty, maybe twenty seconds. There! "Fox three, and four!"  
  
Two more Phoenixes flew forward, this time aiming slightly lower, for the bomb doors, "Raptor, look for a nuke!"  
  
"SHIT!" The crackling of static, emitted something, perhaps something Eric should have heard. "Sl.. Too cl.. TIGER!"  
  
A bright light, as the enemy weapon energy was released inside the ship. Along with the nuclear weapons of the Phoenix.  
  
Eric smashed his head on the dashboard, DAMN! Too close! Alarms beeped and lights flashed. His com link was static, and his gauges were going crazy. The walls of the Grand Canyon were close now. Had he flown that far in the dogfight? The walls got closer, when the realization hit him. "Aw, FUCK!!!!"  
  
The Thunder spiraled down into darkness, and Eric heard and saw no more. 


	4. Grievances

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved with the Master Chief, Covenant or events in the Halo game. The alien race encountered is loosely based on the creatures in James Cameron's Aliens. They are my creations, however, my inspiration I have thanks to James Cameron and his team. Congratulations to Bungie for a great game, and James Cameron for a great movie!  
  
Halo: The Black Widows  
  
Chapter 3 Grievances  
  
Raptor marched forward, his head low, and hands at his sides. His hands perched on the oak podium from which he would give his speech. So much to say about his best friend. what was to be told? What was to be hidden?  
  
"Today, we come to give our last respects to our honored dead," Raptor bit his lip, staring out at the group of pilots and ship mechanics. All knew who he was speaking of, and whose possessions lay in the emptied, gray torpedo behind him.  
  
"Those who have fallen to protect that which we hold dear; we mourn their loss, and vow they will not die in vain," Raptor tried to bide his time against his own tears, staring at Paladin. He knew something she didn't. After that mission, Tiger was going to propose. Somewhere in Tiger's makeshift tomb was his proposal ring.  
  
"I knew Tiger very well. All of us, at least, knew of him. Few can understand his feelings and mentality. He was a man who flew with his heart, more than his mind. He was a man would help a stranger get through the hardest portions of their lives. He was the kindest, the gentlest, and the best man I ever met." Raptor paused again, biting his lip, "The Covenant have claimed many of us. Yet, we push on. and fight for victory. Let Tiger return to the stars, from whence he came," Raptor broke his train of thought, when his voice cracked mid-sentence. He reassembled himself before continuing, "Let him finally be free among our friends who have chosen to make the ultimate sacrifice."  
  
Raptor closed his eyes, finally surrendering to urge to cry, "Ashes. to ashes. dust to dust."  
  
"Amen." The congregation of people spoke the final word of farewell. Raptor then watched as Paladin, Falcon and Dedrik rose from their seats and joined him at he front of the room. There, they ushered Tiger's 'tomb' into the missile port groove and bid Farwell to their friend, where he would join the stars.  
  
The people in the room then began to stand and leave. Paladin wouldn't budge, she just stood and cried. Raptor could do nothing, but let her stay and cry on her lover's grave.  
  
* * *  
  
Raptor hunched over the console. It was his shift in the C&C room. Many technicians stood there, even the Colonel in command, William Blair. He was issuing orders to a few green newbies. They had probably been pulled right from Academy training into combat. Welcome to war, gentlemen!  
  
"Blung!" Raptor's console signified an incoming transmission. After thumbing a few switches, "You sure they'll here us?" The static on the line was heavy, probably the Covenant jamming. He could make out a woman's voice, speaking. Then a very cold male voice, "No, but I can try."  
  
Raptor grabbed his microphone, and placed it near his mouth, "This is Command and Control at Vanguard base. Please boost your signal, your breaking up."  
  
"Who is this?" The man. His voice sent chills up Raptor's spine.  
  
"Privileged info, buddy. Can you get a visual?" Raptor said.  
  
"Well, he sure is nice!" "Will you let me talk, Cortana?" Static.  
  
Raptor began hitting switches again, trying to boost their signal, "Oh hell!"  
  
A hand tapped Raptor's shoulder, sending the pilots vertical in his seat, "There a problem?" The Colonel.  
  
"Sir!" Raptor flipped a switch and played the conversation back for the colonel.  
  
".it couldn't be." 


	5. Crash Course

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved with the Master Chief, Covenant or events in the Halo game. The alien race encountered is loosely based on the creatures in James Cameron's Aliens. They are my creations, however, my inspiration I have thanks to James Cameron and his team. Congratulations to Bungie for a great game, and James Cameron for a great movie!  
  
Halo: The Black Widows  
  
Chapter 4 Crash Course  
  
"ohhhh." Eric touched his head, and bit back at his migraine. He opened his eyes.and wondered if he had. It was just as dark as with them shut. The leather of his seat was torn and beaten, and shards of glass puncturing the seat, and sections of his suit told him his cockpit was open, one way or another.  
  
He sucked in a breath, and immediately smelled the putrid scent that comes with corpses. Wherever he was, there were a lot of dead bodies.  
  
Of course! He was at the Battle of the Grand Canyon. Duh, there's bodies! But, then again, where's the canyon?  
  
Eric searched for his craft's headlamps. They might've been smashed by the impact, but it was worth a shot. He flicked a switch, and got a small flash, then nothing. Dead.  
  
Pilot survival kit. Eric's hand went down from the destroyed console and found the box slid under his seat. Inside, he found a MD-6 solid shell pistol, assorted bandages, a pint whole blood, a flashlight, some batteries, and a bottle of brandy, "Always plan ahead!" Eric said, grinning.  
  
His hand closed on the metal handle of the flashlight, and flicked the switch, "Batteries aren't dead yet."  
  
The area was dark, even with the light. It seemed to be automatically dark, as if nothing could purge it. The walls were wet, and jagged. The place was humid, and hot as hell. Welcome to caves! The pilot grabbed the pistol, stuffed the box in one of his suit pockets, and swung one leg over his cockpit's side. Sliding down the metal hull, he examined the damage.  
  
There was plasma scoring, rock punctures, the works. There was even a dent on the decal he'd painted on! "No appreciation for human art!"  
  
Using one hand to light his way down the tunnel, Eric walked on down. Was there an exit? If there was, was there Covenant there? He was a pilot, not a marine!  
  
Hiissssss.  
  
Eric spun, aimed the pistol into the eerie blackness. Nothing. His eyes scanned, searching for any movement. His ears twitched, exploring for any sound. He stood for many minutes, just searching for that sound, "D'you get gas put in?" Eric asked, with his eyes aimed 'upward'.  
  
Hisssss.  
  
"Prolly just a gas pocket in the walls," Eric said. "Good Lord, I'm talking to myself!"  
  
Eric waited for the sound to repeat at it's interval, proving his guess. It didn't come, "The dark is just fucking with your mind, Eric. Move on," Eric turned and.  
  
Listened. Something dripped! He heard it again, a hunk of slime. saliva, maybe. He heard that Covenant Elites salivated uncontrollably right before a kill. He'd have to look that up, and find out the truth.  
  
Eric dropped low, and spun around.  
  
It pinned him, spindly legs puncturing hands and legs to the wall. They didn't go deep; just enough to grip him without hands. Pain shot up every nerve in his body. Eric grunted and tried to bring the pistol to bear. His hand turned, the skin ripping with the claw in it.  
  
BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!  
  
The creature tore free, and fell. A wet splash of gore and blood signified the creature was dead. Eric didn't care. Spasming, he fired into the creature again and again, emptying the clip. He didn't stop until it clicked the third time.  
  
The flashlight. It lay a few feet away. He reached for it, and found the pain again. He reached for the med kit.  
  
After bandaging hurt limbs, and taking a bit of the whole blood into his system, he limped over to the flashlight. It lay near a crack. His hand closed on the torch. He brought it up. It lit the ugliest thing he'd ever see in his life.  
  
The corpse of a dead marine. His face was mutilated beyond recognition, and his body was ripped open. Entrails lay in a gray heave across the man's gut, there interior visible. ugggh! Eric threw up on the man's face. The Marine wasn't using it anymore. 


End file.
